Race Between Brothers
by DarkKnight2000
Summary: Ace never joined Whitebeard Pirates, Sabo never 'died', how will that affect Luffy's Adventure ? Any Constructive Criticism is more than welcome, hope you enjoy !
1. Ch 1: Three Brothers

**Hi, This is a Fan-Fiction about what if Ace didn't join Whitebeard, and Sabo wasn't "killed", and the three brothers still vowed to be the King of the Pirates, how would that change Luffy's Adventure ? Let's Find Out !**

" **Speaker:** Phrase"

 _'Speaker: Thought'_

 ***Action***

 **' _Character's First Appearance In Chapter'_**

 **'Reading'**

* * *

 **Sea Shore | Dawn Island | East Blue - Three Years Ago -**

The Story begins on the shore of an Island, where 3 teenagers were sitting, watching the sunset, 2 of them were about the same age, the third was younger, but not too far from the other 2. the first one was a 17-years-old, he had black hair, and was hearing an orange cowboy hat, yellow open shirt, red necklace with beads, black shorts, and a belt with "A" on it, his name was _**'Ace'**_ , The second one, also 17 years old, he was blonde, he was wearing a Black Top Hat, Dark Blue Tall Coat, light blue shirt under it, with grey pants and boots, his name was _**'Sabo'**_ , The Third one, was younger, about 14 years old, he had black hair, he was wearing a Straw Hat, white T-shirt, blue shorts, and his name was _**'Luffy'.**_

" **Ace:** It has been 7 years since we became brothers, huh ? time flies !"

" **Sabo:** Definitely, and it's time for us to finally set off on our adventures, and one of us one day will be King of the Pirates, that's our vow from back then."

" **Luffy:** hehehe, that one will be me, sorry to spoil it for ya, but i wouldn't mind if it ended up being one of you guys"

" **Ace:** well, too bad Luffy, you're still too young, so you have 3 more years, deal with it." * **Ace let his tongue out for Luffy.***

" **Luffy:** fine with me, i'll still be the king !"

" **Sabo:** There's a place out there called the Grand Line, this is where our adventures truly begin, in 3 years, Luffy, we'll meet somewhere in the Grand Line, and by the time we do that, we will have gathered our own crews, about 10, give or take, should be enough, quality is better than quantity, after all"

" **Ace:** Fine with me, and more importantly, they should be good people who would be there for us when we need them, and in return, we would also be there for them, they should be true friends."

" **Luffy:** Yup, They should be so cool and Kick-ass with me, they should include a Navigator, a Cook and a Musician too, cuz Pirates love to sing, that's all what i need !" ***Ace hits Luffy in the head weakly"**

 **"Ace:** There are more important roles than Musician, you know, like a Docto, we sure will get messed up alot during this journey, and a shipwright to take care of the ship, when we get one, that is"

" **Sabo:** Tomorrow, we set off, so we better get to sleep now" ***The Other Two nod in agreement, and the Trio go back to Dadan's House to sleep for the last time in the same room***

The Next Day, Ace and Sabo find 2 small fishing boats to set off on their adventures, after tearful farewell from Dadan and her gang, and most importantly, Luffy, the 2 teenagers set off in different directions hoping not to meet each other until they enter he grand line, so they wouldn't interrupt each other's journeys, Luffy stands on the shore waving goodbye to them.

" **Luffy:** I'll have to wait for 3 more years, and get stronger and stronger, so i can protect my friends and brothers, and no enemy would be able to heart anyone !"

* * *

 **\- Three Years Later (Present Time) -**

the previous scene is repeated, but this time, the now 17-year-old Luffy is the one to set off, wsporting red shirt and blue shorts, and his trademark Straw Hat, but Dadan's Gang was joined by people from Windmill Village, such as Makino and the Mayor, they were all wishing good luck to him, except The Mayor, who seemed saddened by the fact he chose to be a 'filthy pirate', Luffy sets off on a small fishing boat, and after a few minutes, he takes off his Straw Hat to reveal some pieces of paper

'Luffy: hehehe, I promised myself not to read them until I set off' ***Luffy Opens the first Paper, which was a message and started to read it***

 **'Dear Luffy,**

 **It's Ace writing you, Sabo and I decided to meet up to write you this message together, around the time you're going to set off on. Sabo and I entered the Grand Line not too long after we set off, but more importantly, about a year ago, I entered the second half of the Grand Line, by the name of The New World, but Unfortunately, i found Sabo beat me to it, just kidding, not a big deal, i'll beat him to Raftel Anyways !**

 **And we made names for ourselves too, they now call us 'Fire Fist' Ace, and 'Whirlwind' Sabo, so we named our crews by these names, 'Fire Fist Pirates' and 'Whirlwind Pirates', if you're curious about the names, well, that's because Sabo found the Blow-Blow Fruit, which allows him to turn into and manipulate wind and i found the Flame-Flame Fruit, which allows me to turn into and manipulate fire, and we've gather quite interesting crewmates too. and don't worry, i have a feeling we'll meet very very soon !**

 **-Ace** **'**

After reading the message, Luffy had a grin on his face, he then open the other 2 papers to reveal wanted posters ' **Wanted - Dead or Alive - Sabo - 502,000,000 Beri'** ** 'Wanted - Dead or Alive - Portgas D. Ace - 550,000,000 Beri'**

After Reading that, Luffy looked up to the sky with a grin on his face 'Luffy: Alright, Can't wait to meet you two, i should gather my own crew too, about ten, give or take, right Sabo ? hehehe'

* * *

 **Alright, that was the end of the first Chapter, once again, any constructive criticism is more than welcome !, who do you think joined Fire Fist Pirates and Whirlwind Pirates ? and who do you want to join ?, make sure to voice your opinion.**


	2. Ch 2: First Crewmate

**I'd like to thank all of you for your support, sorry for the first few chapters, i'll have to make them shorter since many huge changes happen really, hope you enjoy :)**

 **sdkop21:** thank you, for the Original Straw Hats, spoilers, they're all definitely joining Luffy here too, no big changes to the crew, not Pre-Timeskip atleast (not sure who will join the crew after timeskip in the real series), for the ones you mentioned, i definitely have atleast one of them planned to join them, not gonna say which tho haha, anyways, hope i don't let you down

 **DoubleM7:** Thank you, also, i wanted to mention that DoubleM7 inspired me to do that

" **Speaker:** Phrase"

 _'Speaker: Thought'_

 ***Action***

 **' _Character's First Appearance In Chapter'_**

 **'Reading'**

* * *

 **Shells Town | Yotsuba Islands | East Blue**

After _**'Luffy'**_ left on his small fishing boat, he finds himself in a dire need to sleep, as he had stayed awake the last night , he was too excited about his adventures, it was too cold for him to sleep on the outside, so he found a barrel full of fishbait that the Mayor left for him if he wants to get some food, but he ate every last bit of the fishbait, and slept inside the barrel, little did he know, the barrel fell in the ocean due to a storm, and he was found the next day by a Pirate Ship, where he met a young boy with pink hair and round glasses named **_'Coby'_** , Perhaps the first friend he met in his Journey, Coby told Luffy that he wanted to go fishing a few years ago, and climbed into this Pirate Ship, which belongs to the Female Pirate called Alvida, Coby has been enslaved by her the whole time, while Coby didn't believe Luffy wanted to be the King of the Pirates, Luffy told him he'd rather die trying to reach his dream, which inspired Coby to follow his own dream to be a marine, and revolt against the female Pirate, leading Luffy to fight her and send her flying in one blow.

Now Luffy and his new friend made it to Shells Town, where they were told that the Greatest Swordsman in all of the East Blue resides, The Pirate Hunter, _' **Roronoa Zoro'**_ and also, this small town had a Marine base lead by a strong Marine Captain by the name of Axe-Hand _**'Morgan'**_ , upon hearing that Zoro is held inside the Marine Base, Luffy immediately climbed to the Marine base, where he found the Swordsman tied to a cross, and a young girl is giving him riceballs she made herself, only for the Marine Base's Captain's Son, a Spoiled snobbish boy about the same age, _**'Helmeppo'**_ , to come and call it disgusting and stomps it away like nothing, Luffy goes to Zoro to ask him to join he crew after Helmeppo had left, but Zoro refuses to be freed, since he made a bet against Morgan and Helmeppo to survive for a month, when he returned to the bar, the young girl told him Zoro is a good guy and he only did this so the people in the bar that belongs to her mother wouldn't be executed, and he overheard Helmeppo bragging about how he's gonna execute Zoro anyways, which lead Luffy to punch him, sending him crying and complaining to his father, while he went back to untie the Swordsman, only for Zoro to tell him that his Swords were taken away by the Marines, Luffy uses one of his trademark moves to get the roof of the base, only to accidently knock off the statue that Captain Morgan was building for himself, which leads the angered Captain to order his men to execute Luffy too, but Luffy didn't seem to care, and grabbed Helmeppo to the base so that he tells him where Zoro's swords are, meanwhile Coby tries to untie Zoro, Luffy finds 3 swords instead of just one, confused which one belongs to Zoro, he took all 3 back to Zoro, where the Execution had already started.

" **Morgan:** EXECUTE HIM, MEN !" ***The Marines hold up their rifles and prepare to open fire***

 _'Zoro: So that's it for me, huh ? i guess you win this time too, Kuina.'_ ***The marines start shooting at the Swordsman, before the bullets could reach him, Luffy jumps in front of Zoro, guarding him from the bullets, which, due to his rubber body, are sent back at them flying, which shocked Zoro who was prepared for death***

" **Zoro:** Who are you ?!"

" **Luffy:** I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates !" ***The Marines are shocked by Luffy's words, but Luffy turns around and holds the three swords for Zoro***

" **Luffy:** Which one is your sword ?"

" **Zoro:** All of them, i use Three-Swords Style."

" **Luffy:** Hehehe, too bad, i can't give you these swords until you tell me that you'll join my crew"

" **Zoro:** Very well, i'll join your crew, i can't die here" ***The Marines are still shocked by how Luffy deflected the bullets***

" **Morgan:** He Must've eaten a devil fruit."

" **Luffy:** Yup, i did, i ate the Gum-Gum Fruit" ***Luffy gives Zoro the three swords***

" **Zoro:** Alright, Luffy, I'll join you, I can't die here and lose to a woman again that easily, but if you get in the way of my dream, I'll kill you myself." ***Zoro takes the three swords and uses them to untie himself, the Marines try to stop him but Luffy hits them with Gum-Gum Gatling, which makes the angry Morgan take his coat off***

" **Morgan:** I'm Axe-Hand Morgan, you are all losers, and i'll execute you for your failure, i'll take care of these clowns myself."

" **Luffy:** BRING IT ON !" ***Luffy charges at Morgan, but Morgan blocks him with his Axe, Morgan tries to swing at Luffy multiple times, but Luffy dodges every single attack, he then knocks Morgan to the ground, pound him with his fists.***

" **Helmeppo:** Stop Right there, or i'll kill your friend." ***Helmeppo points a gun at Coby, threatening to kill him***

" **Coby:** LUFFY! I WON'T STAND IN THE WAY OF YOUR DREAM, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, DON'T STOP!" ***Luffy turns around, and prepares to attack Helmeppo, but Morgan gets up and prepares to attack Luffy, Luffy wasn't sure whether to attack Helmeppo or stop Morgan from killing him, then he sees Zoro in a distance preparing an attack of his own***

 _"Shanks completely trusted his crewmates, Ace told me to get a crew i can trust and depend on in times of need, guess i have to trust Zoro with my life too"_ ***Luffy proceeds to attack Helmeppo anyways with Gum-Gum Pistol, sending him flying, Zoro, in return, slashed Morgan across the chest, saving his new Captain, leading Morgan to collapse to the ground***

After getting rid of the Marine Captain and his son, Luffy and Zoro expected the marines to avenge their superior, but in return, they tossed their weapons up in celebration, they finally are free from the tyrant, meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro and Coby make it back to the bar, the young girl from before and her mother treat the trio to food, and ask Luffy where he's going next

" **Luffy:** I'm going to the Grand Line to find the One Piece, ofcourse"

" **Coby:** THE GRAND LINE ?! BUT IT'S A VERY DANGEROUS PLACE, NO WAY YOU'LL SURVIVE THERE, IT'S THE PIRATES GRAVEYARD!"

" **Luffy:** Hehehe, i don't care, i'll still go there."

" **Zoro:** So, how many crew members have you got so far."

" **Luffy:** I Guess you're the only one i have, hehehe"

As they prepare to leave, the Marines enter the bar, with their leader saying that they're grateful for Luffy and Zoro for freeing them from Morgan's tyranny, but they have to leave the island immediately, Luffy and Zoro accept understandingly, and then the marine proceeds to ask if Coby is with them, Luffy tells them that he spent time with Alvida Pirates as a slave, blinded by anger as Luffy is ruining the only little chance he has of joining the marines, Coby punches Luffy in the face, leading Luffy to attack him, which makes the marines think that Coby isn't with them, Coby then asks to join the Marines and is accepted, Luffy and Zoro leave, while the Marines, including Coby, wave them goodbye, and Coby promises to meet Luffy again, but the next time they meet, they'll be enemies.

" **Luffy:** So, Zoro, you never told me about your dream, and who's the woman you don't want to lose to ?"

" **Zoro:** My Dream is to become the World's Best Swordsman."

" **Luffy:** Hehehe, fine with me, the King of the Pirates needs nothing less than the World's Best Swordsman"

" **Zoro:** And the girl is my childhood friend, i thought she was dead, but 3 years ago, i suddenly saw her name in the Newspaper" ***Zoro takes out a piece of paper that he had in his belt, and it was a wanted poster***

 **'Wanted - Dead or Alive - Kuina - 362,000,000 Beri'**

" **Luffy:** THAT'S SO COOL, IS SHE IN THE GRAND LINE ?"

" **Zoro:** Probably Yes, she sails under the banner of some notorious pirate called 'Fire Fist' Ace."

 _'Luffy: Zoro's friend is on my brother's crew ?! should i tell Zoro or not ?, hehehe, i guess i will when i meet him in the Grand Line, hehehe.'_

* * *

 **Alright, that was the end of the Second Chapter, once again, i'm sorry if it's too similar to the real series, but there's nothing to change really, and i wanted to keep it friendly for these who didn't watch or don't remember any part of the real series, how do you think about the plot twist in the end ? who else do you want to join Ace and Sabo ? make sure to tell me your thoughts, see ya !**


End file.
